


Midwinter With the Elrics

by SonjaJade



Series: Little Treasures [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Memories, Poetry, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Winry discovers a poem her husband has scribbled on a notepad and thinks she ended up with a pretty great guy.





	

**H** aving friends and family over for dinner…  
**A** nd praying the kids don’t wreck the _entire_ house!  
**P** laying games together for prizes of candy.  
**P** reparing the Yule Log in the fireplace while everyone sings festive songs.  
**Y** ou just can’t wait to see who will fall asleep first!  
  
**W** inry’s special Midwinter edition apple pie.  
**I** magining the kids’ faces when it’s time for fireworks.  
**N** eedling Scar to bring Rose and his family up to visit more often.  
**T** hrowing confetti at sunrise to wake the kids who fell asleep.  
**E** xcited for the killer breakfast that morning.  
**R** eady to go sleep it off next to my beautiful wife, thankful for another year.  
  
**S** nowball fights with all the kids! (FAVORITE)  
**O** pening presents from the Holly King.  
**L** istening for the Holly King’s jingling staff through the night.  
**S** ecretly hoping the kids never stop believing in the Holly King.  
**T** elling the Xingese and Ishvalan kids the story of the Holly King.  
**I** ce skating on the pond (if it’s ready) and watching the little ones try their hardest.  
**C** alling Elicia and Mrs. Hughes and wishing them a Happy Midwinter-  
**E** xpecting them to one day accept my invitation to come join us.

* * *

Winry looked down at the little poem scrawled on her husband’s notepad, smiling at his favorite things about the season.  Also on his cluttered desk were a recipe for a new drink he wanted to make for the party, the composition for some kind of firework, and a design for the fairy lights on the house- one that looked like arrows pointing to the porch to indicate where the Holly King should leave the presents.

As for Edward himself, he was leaned back in his squeaky office chair, glasses skewed, ponytail mussed and drool gleaming on his bottom lip.  Carefully, she thumbed it away before kissing him awake.

He hummed into her mouth, reflexively returning the kiss before opening his eyes and chuckling to himself.  She ruffled his bangs with her hand as he stretched and yawned.

“You need to come to bed, mister.  You’ll be stiff in the morning if you sleep here.”

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, then smacked her hip playfully.  “I’ll be stiff in the morning if I sleep beside you, too, y’know!”

Rolling her eyes, she turned away, grinning.  “True.  But which kind of stiff feels better in the long run?”

She didn’t have to wait long for him to follow her up the stairs.


End file.
